Battle of Mahé
|casualties2=1 Frigate, 1 Schooner & Ketch captured *23 killed, 30 wounded & 200 captured }} The Battle of Mahé took place on 19–20 August 1801 during the French Revolutionary Wars, in the Roads of Mahé, Seychelles. The Royal Navy frigate HMS Sybille under Captain Charles Adam captured the French frigate ''Chiffonne'' and two smaller vessels, under the command of Capitaine de Vaisseau Guieyesse. The [[French frigate Sibylle (1792)|HMS Sibylle]] under Captain Charles Adam, was dispatched from Trincomalee to the Seychelle Islands on the 28th July on an of inspection. The islands had been visited by Captain Henry Newcome who had entered into a pact with the inhabitants under Jean-Baptiste Queau de Quincy principally French from Mauritius to preserve complete neutrality. Early on the morning of the 19th August the Sybille arrived off Ste. Anne Island on which signals were observed to be flying and Adam ordered French colours to be hoisted on board the Sybille. Having rounded a point of the island a large frigate was discovered at anchor in the Mahe Roads. The frigate was close in shore and was under repair having her foremast out with a schooner and a Ketch close by. The Sybille hove to clear for action and stood in shore with French colours still flying whilst meandering her way through a shallow channel. The frigate in shore which was the French 36 gun frigate Chiffonne commanded by Captain Pierre Guieysse. She had arrived along with the corvette La Flêche after a cruise in the Indian Ocean hunting ships of the East India Company. Chiffonne was under repair with a new mast being fitted accompanied by a Ketch and a schooner; La Flêche meanwhile had moved on. Four of the Chiffonne's twelve pounders had been landed and a battery constructed mounted on a plank platform defended by fascines. A furnace was provided with a for heating shot in an advantageous position for the protection of the frigate and the two small vessels at anchor. Action & Aftermath At 10 am Chiffonne fired a shot and hoisted her colours, as did the two smaller vessels which was taken no notice of by the Sybille who continued to thread her way through the channel. When the Sybille had approached within about 300 yards of the French frigate's larboard bow the Naval ensign was raised. Chiffonne seeing this immediately commenced firing and while the Sybille was bringing her broadside to bear on the Chiffonne at the distance of 200 yards, she was exposed to the fire of the French. The Sybille at about 10:30 opened her broadside following which a mutual cannonading with determination from both sides was commenced. A coxswain by the name of Duratt stationed aft on the quarter-deck pointed one of Sybilles carronades at the French schooner, leveled the gun at her and fired with so correct an aim that the vessel almost immediately sunk. The firing only continued about a quarter of an hour when the Chiffonne hauled down her colours and then cut her cables to drift upon a reef of rocks. A party of Sybilles men was sent to take possession of the frigate while a cutter was sent with another party of Royal Marines to proceed with a land assault upon battery on shore which still continued firing and kept the French colours flying. As the men landed and began firing on the battery the French colours were hauled down and some of those that had landed on island from the beached frigate later surrendered. Chiffonne had lost 23 men killed and 30 wounded while Sybille had lost two men killed and one wounded. As well as the Chiffonne the prizes included the re floated schooner called the Sophie and the Ketch. Chiffone was brought into British service as HMS Chiffonne.Woodman p 130 Quincy had to try to defend the Chiffonne, Adam of the Sybille wanted to know why Quincy had interfered, in contravention of his capitulation terms. Quincy managed to talk his way out of the difficulty, and even persuaded Adam to agree to Seychelles' vessels flying a flag bearing the words "Seychelles Capitulation", allowing them to pass through the British blockade of Mauritius unmolested.Lionnet p 324-245 When Adams arrived in Madras with his prize the insurance company there presented him with a sword worth guineas, while the merchants of Calcutta later too presented him with a sword and a piece of plate.Conolly pp 2–3 On 15 September 1801 another sea battle was fought off island; Chiffonne's consort La Flêche was hunted down and sunk in a in a two day battle with the sloop HMS Victor. References ;Citations ;Bibliography * * * * * * ;External Links * Category:Naval battles involving France Category:Naval battles involving Great Britain Category:Conflicts in 1798 Category:Naval battles of the French Revolutionary Wars